


The Love Potion

by Asra_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Love Potion/Spell, Oral Sex, Porn, Room of Requirement, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Hermione’s love potion backfired on her...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	The Love Potion

Love potions were very strong, and Hermione was very good at them. Just as she had been able to perfectly produce a poly juice potion, she had easily made two vials of potent love potion for whatever occasion she thought fit.

And she knew exactly what she wanted to use it for. 

Now, Hermione was never one to meddle, but she had seen the way Ginny and Luna looked at each other. She figured just a little spike of love potion would give each the courage to start dating, and then when it wore off they would be together and not have to worry about being scared to ask the other out.

So, after putting the others’ hair in each of the potions, she snuck the love potion to both Luna and Ginny and waited for the magic to happen.

However, it backfired on her.

Hermione was walking down the corridor when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the room of requirement. Before she could fight back, a spell was cast and long vines wrapped themselves around her wrists. Shocked, she looked up to see her captures, Luna and Ginny themselves.

“We just couldn’t stand not having you any longer.” Ginny leaned down, taking Hermione’s chin.

“We just love you so much.” Luna purred.

Hermione gaped at them, this wasn’t her plan, what had happened?

“We’re going to make you feel good, don’t worry.” Ginny breathed, leaning forward to take a nipple at Hermione’s ear.

Her hair. One of them must have fallen into the love potion while she was making it.

Luna moved down next to Ginny and slid a hand up Hermione’s skirt, her fingers tracing around her thighs.

“Listen-“ Hermione started, but she was cut off by Ginny kissing her. With a free hand, Ginny made her way under Hermione’s button up Gryffindor shirt as she began to play with one of Hermione’s nipples. Hermione twitched, shuttling her eyes at the pleasure.

Luna took this as her opportunity to take off Hermione’s panties, sliding them down her thighs and throwing them to the side when she was finished.

Hermione’s legs were then spread apart as Luna leaned down and took an experimental lick at her clit. Hermione managed to stifle a moan as Luna then picked up the pace, licking vigorously.

Ginny began to unbutton Hermione’s shirt, then put her mouth to Hermione’s nipple, gripping the other one with her hand. She bit hard, then began to suck.

Luna inserted a finger into Hermione and this time Hermione couldn’t bite back her moan. She arched her back and bucked her hips, desperately wanting more.

Luna obliged, inserting another finger and fingering her fast. Hermione moaned louder, squirming from all the pleasure. It was just too much...

Hermione tried to squeeze her legs together as she came hard, panting. She laid back after, out of breath.

“O-Okay, I came, I’m done.” Hermione said, now tired. Somehow all her muscles ached from the pleasure.

Ginny and Luna shared a look, as if they were considering something.

“Do you think she can come again?” Ginny asked thoughtfully.

Hermione struggled with her bonds, “N-No I can’t!”

“I think she can.” Luna decided.

Hermione was pushed back down as they started again at Hermione’s sensitive body. 

“I can’t come again.” She panted as she was fingered even more vigorously then before.

“Well we’ll be here until you do.”


End file.
